


On An Early Spring Day

by Blue_Mask



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mask/pseuds/Blue_Mask
Summary: Just a little spring scenario.





	On An Early Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for FullOnLarrie's "Shake The Dust Off Quick Fics" challenge which I'm sadly a little too late for.

The sun shines down on us with its glowing rays, encasing us in the early spring heat. We're sat at the foot of a tall tree which branches, flowing with the cool breeze, have just started to bloom. Colorful flowers are flourishing on the grass extent all around us.  
My head's sat on his lap as he cards his this fingers through my long, curly hair that I'd let grow out during the winter. My eyes are closed, relishing in the warmth radiating off of him.  
It's not often that we get to do this, just lay next to each other and be free from the weight of the world, free from expectations, from having to be the perfect sons they want us to be. It's not often that we get to escape to such beautiful untouched nature. Soon we'll be back to the city, pushed apart by the people around us, but for now I want to enjoy the peacefulness of this sunny spring day.  
Opening my eyes, his ocean blue ones are staring right back at me, his facial features morphed into what can only be described as love. His light, feathery hair is being swept away from his face by the gentle wind blowing in both our faces.  
We woke up early this Saturday morning, intent in bringing to life the plans of running away together for one day, to get away from the big city and have a quiet day on a country field. When we first sat down this morning we were engulfed by the shadow of the tree that towered over us. As time had passed the shadow rotated and the sun rays were now looking down at us and poking comfortably at our skin.  
Reaching for my hand with his own small one, the other going to gently touch my cheek, he leans down and gently presses his thin lips to mine. Nothing but mutual love and happiness can be perceived by anyone watching. I perceive only sweetness and kindness from his actions. I feel safe in his arms, safe with him.  
We watch, hours later, as the sun is setting in the horizon. The clouds are painted hues of pink, red and orange and the sky is gradually getting darker, the stars coming out of their hiding.  
Tomorrow we'll suffer consequences of our actions but tonight we just want to pass it in love, sleep under the stars like we've always wanted to do. Tomorrow we'll wander back to the city in our dirty clothes but tonight we just want to pass it in the wonders of the green fields, abandoned by everyone but by nature.


End file.
